Under His Skin
by Stephke23
Summary: Kakashi manipulates a drunken Iruka into bed, but he didn't count on that man getting under his skin. KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I've been working on for a while now. I just have ****always ****wanted to write a Kakairu with a Kakashi who isn't that sweet, but knowing me he's probably going to soften up as the story continues. And I'm going to try end this in less then five chapters.  
**

Feeling that hand caress his back and slowly going downwards was making him insane. "Ka-ah!" Iruka moaned as his asshole got fingered. He would have never thought that his ass could bring him so much pleasure. But then again, if it wasn't for Kakashi he would never have known. A chuckle vibrated from his back through his body and a husky voice promised for more. His butt got raised and he felt the jounin position himself. Refusing to end it quickly, Kakashi teasingly ran his head over the muscles that were quivering to take him in. "Ka-kashi...hn...please..." Begging at this point was the copy-nin's weakness and Iruka knew it. Finally feeling the other enter him he moaned in pleasure.

* * *

He was losing it. Everywhere he looked he saw the losses and everyone he knew for somewhere; friends, colleagues, senpais, kouhais, old students, parents of students,... Somehow every face was a familiar one. At the funeral of the Sandaime he had been okay... well as okay as he could have been, but it seemed that had been his last strength. Now he just wanted to drink and cry somewhere privately. Entering the closest pub to his house; he kept in mind that he still had to get home even drunk; he found it preoccupied with nins who were there for the same reason as he. Nodding to a couple of colleagues he made his way to the counter, dropped down and ordered a double. The liquid poured into his mouth and quickly a second one got ordered.

"Getting drunk, Iruka-san?" A little annoyed someone was interrupting his plan the chuunin looked at the person who had taken the chair next to him.

"Kakashi-san?" He was surprised, he'll admit it. He didn't think the sensei of team 7 would be talking to him anytime soon after their encounter at the start of the chuunin exams. "What do you want?" "I didn't expect to meet you here." Kakashi ignored the question as he watch Iruka empty his second glass. The chuunin wasn't that used to drinking and the doubles were starting to have effect. "What? I can't get drunk?"

"Of course you can!" Kakashi's hands went up in his defence. Approving the answer Iruka ordered another one. "Don't you want one?"

"Oh no, I was looking for something else." Questioning Iruka turned his attention from his glass to the jounin who seemed to be smiling innocently.

"And what would that be?"

"Who would be more specific." In his tipsy state it took a little for the chuunin to comprehend but then he got it.

"Go find yourself a woman then!" He waved the jounin away thinking that would be it, but instead his hand got caught.

"Women are too troublesome, men on the other hand..." Iruka couldn't help but pull a weird face.

"But women must be better..."

"I can assure you they aren't!" The chuunin got a surprised look. "I can proof it!" Kakashi whispered knowing he wasn't far from his goal. Narrowed eyes observed the jounin and slid back to the half-empty glass in front of him. With one gulp he emptied it and turned back to the silver head.

"Fine, proof it!"

* * *

"Hey!" Iruka yelled feeling Kakashi grope his ass but his yell got silenced by the jounin's lips. 'This isn't so bad... it's pretty good actually!' were the teacher's first thoughts and he relaxed against the body that was pressing him against the wall. They were in his apartment since it was close and once inside the copy-nin had pounced on him. He hadn't even had time to take in the always covered face. "Hey!" The brown-head yelled again feeling his upper-clothes disappear from his body. "Can we at least-AAH!" Kakashi had bitten him. Not liking it anymore I tried to push the older man off him, but for the first time he felt just how much stronger the copy-nin was than him.

"Sorry..." The silver-head apologized quickly before his prey would lose his interest in continuing. "You were responding so sweetly..." In his drunken state Iruka decided to take that as a compliment and pulled the black pullover over the other's head. Meeting a well-build naked chest made the dolphin growl in approval. Kakashi chuckled a little, seeing his prey's reaction and decided to humour him even more. Slowly he let his fingers caress his six-pack downwards to his pants and hooked his thumbs behind the waistband. Overdramatically he opened the band and let gravity pull his pants to the ground. The large bulb in the copy-nin's boxer was a slap in the face for Iruka. Suddenly it seemed to dawn to him what he was about to do with another guy. Kakashi immediately noted he had gone too fast and quickly pulled the other against him. His lips claimed the others and his hand started to rub Iruka's cock through his pants. Feeling it harden and having the younger nin push into him gave him the go. Quickly he removed the dolphin's pants and worked his magic on the underwear. Iruka was releasing one moan after the other, his mind completely blank except for the pleasure. When he felt Kakashi pull away he followed him without a thought.

"Patience..." The copy-nin chuckled as he knelt down to grab his pants. Out of his pocked he pulled a small container and flew back up capturing the other in a surprising passionate kiss. His left hand continued with pleasuring while the other crawled over the cinnamon coloured skin to the back. He cupped that well-formed ass before removing the last obstacle on the other's body. Kissing his prey again Kakashi ran with his nail over the tip of Iruka's penis before releasing it for a moment. A disappointed sound came out of the brown-head's throat but he quickly got satisfied again. Then he felt the first finger penetrate him. He felt the lube but still it hurt. The copy-nin whispered words of comfort and undying pleasure as he entered a second. Kakashi's intensive care paid off as the pain lessened and a third finger entered. When Iruka had calmed down again the silver-head knew he finally could go over to the main course. Thank Kami for that he couldn't have lasted much longer. His hard on had become painful inside his boxers. Finally releasing himself from his last restrain he picked up the brown-head and wrapped his legs around his waist. For more support he pressed the teacher back against the wall and finally plunged inside the virgin hole. Iruka screamed his head off. It hurt more than he had thought. Sobbing lightly, he felt his violator caress his neck comforting and was glad the silver-head didn't move. As the pain subsided Kakashi started to move slowly at first.

"It... hurts..." Iruka whined in the other's ear.

"It'll feel great in a moment..." The other promised and repositioned himself. He needed to find that one spot that would drive the chuunin mad. While searching he pumped the brown-head's semi-hard on. The pain had lessened the arousal but suddenly it hardened again as the dolphin screamed out in pleasure. He had found the spot. Fastening his thrusts Kakashi felt his climax coming and was pulled over the edge when Iruka tightened as he came before him. Slipping out of the teacher the copy-nin released himself from the legs that were surrounding him. Noting the brown-head wasn't steady on his feet he skipped him up and decided to carry him to bed. Once Iruka's head toughed his pillow he sunk into a deep sleep. The passed day had exhausted him. Frowning a little that the other would fall asleep with a stranger still in his house, Kakashi pulled a sheet over the sleeping form before retreating out of the house.

* * *

The annoying sound of his alarm demanded Iruka to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes and felt like his head was splitting when he tried to sit up. What made his experience worse was the liquid he felt dripping out of his behind. Vaguely the memories of last night returned to him and his breath got stuck in his throat. He didn't! "No..." The plea sounded futile even for him. 'I had sex with Kakashi.' He thought completely off the world. 'I slept... embraced... got embraced... made love, not even close. Sex, I had sex with Kakashi!' No word described what had happened better; he didn't succeed in mellowing it down. 'Kakashi...' The chuunin's thoughts drifted to the man that had held him so greedy. He listened to any noise that the jounin could be making if he still was inside the house. "He's gone." He sighed with a hint of disappointment. Surprised of his feelings Iruka shook his head to get rid of them. 'He's used to one-night stands. He won't see this as anything special.' Sighing again the teacher decided it was time he got up. He was in desperate need of a shower. With every step he took he felt the remains of the copy-nin sliding downwards. Shuddering a little he crawled under the shower head and opened the cranes. Letting the water clean him he was thankful he didn't have to teach today. And with no Hokage there wouldn't be any missions. So technically he was free, but he knew he was going to help with the rebuild and be there for the ones who needed him. Laying his buzzing head against the wall, he knew this was going to be a long day.

"I heard that they are thinking about making Jiraiya-sama the Godaime." Iruka's eyes widened, hearing Kotetsu say this.

"Really?" The banded chuunin nodded heavily.

"But he refused." Izumo joined them. The three of them had sneaked away from all the commotion, claiming they were on their good deserved break. They were sitting near the training grounds which were empty at the moment.

"He did? Then who else do they have in mind?" The teacher asked curious but only got shrugs as answer.

"Danzo's probably jumping to take the job." Kotetsu muttered and got a disapproving look from Izumo. "Oh, come on, you know I'm right!" Iruka watched how the two started bickering and waited for the moment that Kotetsu would drag him into it.

'And there it is...' He thought seeing the banded chuunin turn towards him.

"Kakashi!" Iruka's heart made a jump. He suddenly felt like jumping up and running away but that would be childish. He had to show the jounin that last night hadn't meant a thing to him. He could feel the copy-nin walking closer to them. "Danzo wants to be the Godaime!" Kotetsu yelled looking from the jounin to Izumo who got a glare.

"He'll be the last resort." Kakashi said quickly and Iruka got the impression he didn't want to be here.

'He doesn't want to be near me!' It hurt, he'll admit it.

"Then my question from before still stands. Who except Jiraiya-sama would they have in mind?" He opened his mouth and was glad his voice sounded normal. While asking this he had heard the jounin moving away from them, but now he suddenly stopped. A silence fell over the group until Izumo pulled everyone's attention.

"Well, we still have one more Sannin..."

"Tsunade-sama?" Iruka asked surprised.

"Maa... she's probably to busy with gambling and getting drunk on sake." Kakashi just had to say it and like he expected, the brown haired chuunin in front of him turn around to look him in the eye. "And nobody knows where she is." He continued while searching for something in Iruka's face. The chuunin was well aware of the attention he suddenly received, but he wasn't going to turn away now.

"Jiraiya-sama might." He said challenging and the one visible eye of the copy-nin had a hint of surprise in it.

"We should go back!" Izumo decided to break the tension that had formed between the jounin and the teacher.

"Yes, they're probably missing us by now." Kotetsu agreed and crawled up. "See you later, Kakashi!" He greeted while he and his partner practically dragged Iruka with them.

"You should be careful!" Izumo whispered angry at the teacher once they were out of hearing range.

"What did I do?"

"You have been contradicting Kakashi from at the start of the chuunin exams." Kotetsu explained.

"So what, I just said my opinion."

"You don't want to get on the bad side of that jounin. He's probably also an ANBU!" Izumo said on his turn.

"He isn't going to do anything to me." 'Actually he already did plenty.' The teacher thought sarcastically.

"Don't say we didn't warn you!" Iruka rolled his eyes at the two worried nins. They were fussing over nothing.

* * *

Tired Iruka fell backwards on his couch and stared aimlessly in front of him. Those brats had taken everything out of him today. Why, oh why had he decided to take a field trip today. With everything that had happened the last weeks he had wanted to do something special for his students, but today just hadn't been the right day for that. Last night he hadn't been able to fall asleep which the little devils had noticed and they weren't shy in using it to their advantage. Closing his eyes he could feel his conscious slipping away until he got shot back to reality by a dangerous chakra that was standing in front of his house. An impatient knock made him get up and on high alert he slipped to the door as quietly as he could. He looked through the peeping hole while celebrating in his head that he had been smart enough to place one and found an unexpected visitor waiting. 'Kakashi.' He thought surprised and opened the door before the jounin got tired of waiting and kicked it down. "Kakashi-san?" His voice didn't hide his confusing which only grew when the silver haired pushed a paper in his hands.

"Report." He got as explanation while the copy nin moved him backwards until he could close the door behind him.

"It's blank! And I didn't invite you in!" The chuunin was ready to shoo the taller man back outside, but the jounin used his posture to corner the little dolphin against the wall. Iruka could feel the murderous aura around his captor and he knew someone would get hurt badly if he opposed the copy-nin. And that person would probably be him. "Kaka-aah." He gasped when he felt the jounin grope his dick and Kakashi plunged his tongue into the unprotected cavern. Now that their skins were toughing Iruka could smell soap and the faint smell of blood the soap hadn't been able to rinse off. 'He's been on a mission.' The chuunin realized and let his guard crumble down a little. He had heard about this. When a jounin or an ANBU came back from an A- or S-ranked mission they sometimes craved for something human to bring them out of their numb state and for Kakashi that something human seemed to be sex. Giving himself over, Iruka let the jounin have his way with him. 'If I throw him out in this state who knows what kind of accidents will happen.' The teacher told himself while ignoring that small part of him that liked the silver-head pressing against him.

* * *

"You calmed down!" Iruka's voice betrayed his anger. After catching his breath after he had his orgasm, Kakashi had just crawled up and had started to dress himself. The sharingan-nin glanced at the chuunin who was sitting between the dirty sheets of his bed. He nodded shortly as answer and turned around to leave the house. Glaring at the retreating back Iruka huffed and got up, to have his knees give out underneath him. Cursing loudly he twitched feeling the pain in his behind. Suddenly a hand had wrapped itself around his arm and pulled him up. Astonished Iruka looked up in the copy-nin's face forgetting his anger for a second, just a second. "Don't touch me!" He slapped the hand away and was glad he succeeded in maintaining his balance.

"You were screaming just the opposite a couple of minutes ago." The smart-ass answer came and the jounin got the meanest glare Iruka could possible muster.

"Get out!" "Maa... you look like you need help." Kakashi had made a 180°. First he was practically running out of the room like he needed to escape and know he didn't want to leave!

"And whose fault is that! You've done enough, leave!" Calculating the strength he still had left, Iruka decided to hop to the bathroom and not guide the silver-head to the door.

"I thought you would be used to it by now..."

"Who do you think I am? You?"

"No..."

"I don't sleep with every man or woman I cross and..." Kakashi's eye widened.

"I've been the only one?"

"What?" Now that question had thrown Iruka off. "You've only been with me these last weeks?" The jounin's voice sounded surprised and the chuunin turned red.

"I don't have a girlfriend so that isn't weird." He defended himself not really liking the interest the copy-nin was showing in him.

"No boyfriend?" Kakashi had to ask.

"Of course not!" Iruka looked offended.

"So," The copy-nin moved closer, "I'm the only man you've slept with..."

"What's wrong with you?" The teacher yelled taking a step backwards. "You want to here it that much? Yes, you're the only guy I ever slept with and you're the only one I'm sleeping with now!" Huffing angry the chuunin realized it almost sounded like a confession but he didn't care. If that was what the copy-nin wanted to hear and would make him leave, he would have said it sooner. Kakashi's eye widened and it seemed like it had worked. The jounin retreated and left the teacher alone. Sighing Iruka stepped backwards until he felt the bathroom-door behind him. He had to use the doorknob to balance himself as he leaned backwards and closed his eyes, trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

**Stephke23: Hope the first chapter was to your liking. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happily surprised that the first chapter got so many hits. And it's going to be three chapters, so next one will be the last. I want to end this story before I leave on holiday and I'm not really in the mood to write something that keeps going on and on. **

**Thanks for reviewing:  
****orangeeee****  
jo****  
****Dragon Born's blood****  
****DingalBabe88****  
****LeftMeSpeechless****  
****Ryu Earth****  
****silver dot dot dot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any money from this.**

Four weeks later Kakashi hadn't turned up at his doorstep again, making that Iruka was starting to believe he had lost interest. He hoped his gut was right, since he also knew about Itachi's return and the copy-nin had been in the hospital for who knows how long. But after a month he really believed he was practically safe. Humming he waved at the last students leaving the school properties and walked back to his classroom. He still had a meeting with the other teachers and then it was mission desk time.

The meeting went smoothly, making that the dolphin could take a little walk before going to his second job.

"Iruka-sensei!" His walk got interrupted and when he turned around he saw Naruto running towards him. Behind the blonde Sakura and Sasuke were walking together with their sensei. The chuunin couldn't help but notice the copy-nin looked healthy enough and suppressed the relieved feeling that surfaced.

"Naruto, how are you." He smiled at the boy who stopped before him.

"Great, Sasuke got discharged so we're going to celebrate." Iruka's eyes widened, he knew that the Uchiha had a run in with his brother and now took the time to fully take him in. Stupid Kakashi for distracting him from something more important! He found that Sasuke looked darker and more solitary than before even if he was standing between his friends.

"Do you want to join us, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked politely when she decided her teammate wasn't going too. The chuunin couldn't help but glance at the oldest nin. Kakashi looked just as bored as always, making him mentally shake his head.

"I would love to, but I've got work." He apologized and Naruto put up the greatest pout he could muster. It had been a while since they've shared a meal together but something always came up. "Why don't we go to Ichiraku tomorrow." The pout changed into a radiating smile and the blonde turned towards Sasuke all of a sudden.

"You're coming!" He decided on his own, getting a raised eyebrow from the Uchiha, but he didn't object.

"How can you decide that on your own!" Sakura yelled angry.

"Why don't you all come? You're all invited!" Iruka yelled over the girl's voice only at the end lowering his voice again.

"You're also coming of course, Sakura-chan." Naruto continued making all the decisions.

"Iruka-san!" A woman's voice stopped Sakura from beating the hell out of her teammate.

"Nagisa-chan." Iruka smiled at the nin, who was making her way towards them.

"Are you on your way to the tower?" The woman smiled friendly at the others, but she clearly couldn't take her eyes of her colleague.

"Yes, may I join you?" He knew Nagisa was also on duty. She nodded eagerly showing a radiating smile and a small blush. Iruka said his goodbyes to team 7, promising Naruto again that he would take him to Ichiraku's tomorrow and they went on their way.

* * *

"Finally home." Iruka muttered tiredly as he closed the front door behind him. Immediately he noticed something was off, but he was still completely overwhelmed when his face met his counter.

"You had fun at work, Iruka-chan?" A voice whispered husky in his ear and his eyes widened recognizing it.

"Kakashi? Let go off me!" He wiggled his arms as that was the only thing he could do. Rudely he got turned over and his mouth got attacked. Iruka hated that his heart was speeding up and even more that he was actually looking forward to what was coming.

"Someone seems happy to see me." The copy-nin chuckled running teasingly over the other's hardening cock. The chuunin could feel his anger rising but he just wasn't in the mood for a fight he was bound to loss anyway.

"Fuck me and get out!" He hissed angry while grabbing the other closer. Kakashi smirked and let the dolphin take the lead for once. Their lips met again and the copy-nin quickly removed his uke's pants. He entered one finger and let out an approving groan feeling how tight it was. "Ah… that hurts…" Iruka panted biting his lower lip.

"Maybe I should come more often…" Kakashi couldn't help himself and a fist hit his back as answer. He chuckled and entered a second finger. Iruka glared at the other and then suddenly let out a cry when his prostate was rubbed. With lusty eyes he reach down and released the silver-head's hard on in the open. He started pumping them both as a third finger entered him. Kakashi groaned as he felt himself getting close and pushed Iruka on his back. In a second he had replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed inside. Iruka bit his lip not to make any sound, the other just felt a lot bigger than before. The copy-nin seemed to notice and slowed down. He kept kissing the other until he couldn't take it anymore and started to move. A moan full with pleasure assured him that he didn't have to hold back anymore. They kept moving rhythmically until they both reached their climax and Kakashi dropped down on the schoolteacher. For a couple of minutes their breaths were the only sounds in the teacher's apartment.

"Get out!" Iruka suddenly said while pushing the other off and out him. Kakashi looked surprised as he put his soft dick back into his pants. 'Not used to being chased out.' The chuunin thought ironically while he got off his counter. The moment he put his weight on his legs he felt they wouldn't be able to hold him. He kept supporting his body with his hands as he waited for the other to leave. Kakashi just had to look him up and down and stared intently at his semen running down the other's legs. "What are you waiting for?" Iruka yelled angry seeing the other smirk at his appearance. 'He looks proud!' He thought angry and wanted to kick Kakashi out but his legs didn't have the strength. Then suddenly the copy-nin smiled his eye-smile, waved innocently and finally left. Iruka sighed and finally released the counter to fall down on the ground. He was never going to get used to this.

* * *

"...and these are the files that contain everything on the south of the village." Iruka handed them over to Shizune who looked a little unsure.

"Tsunade-sama is going to freak." She mumbled glancing inside the office behind her.

"She'll get the hang of it and you'll be a great help." The chuunin smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks." The Hokage's assistant smiled thankful. She took a deep breath and stepped inside Tsunade's office.

"You really good at reassuring people, you know." A breath was suddenly in Iruka's ear. He leaned away from the person and felt fingers run teasingly over the skin of his neck. He slapped the fingers away but they were already gone as Kakashi passed him and entered the Hokage's office after a small wave directed at him. Iruka frowned.

'That was weird.' And shrugged his shoulders before going back to work. After his work he walked towards his house to quickly freshen up and then he was off to Ichiraku. Naruto was already present with Sasuke and was glaring angry at the raven. "What's wrong?" Iruka asked as he sat down next to his favourite blonde.

"Sasuke's annoying." Naruto sent a last glare at his friend before turning towards his old sensei.

"What did he do this time?" The chuunin asked with a tired sigh.

"He..."

"Naruto, shut up." Sakura ordered from behind them making the schoolteacher and the blonde turned around.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whined as Iruka greeted her with a smile that faltered when he saw who was accompanying her.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're here?" The blonde stated the obvious, making even Sasuke turn around.

"I wouldn't miss out on an invitation from Iruka-kun." The copy-nin chuckled and the chuunin couldn't help but blush a little.

"I didn't know you two were friends." Sakura noticed the kun at the end of her sensei's sentence.

"Oh we're much more than that." Kakashi chuckled as he sat down next to Sakura who had settled herself on the chair next to Iruka after looking sadly at Sasuke who was sitting in the corner.

"That's great!" Naruto yelled completely missing the meaning while signing at the old man he wanted his next serving. During dinner Iruka caught himself glancing at Kakashi every five minutes and it didn't help that the silver-head kept looking at him without turning away even once.

* * *

After dinner they, well Naruto to be exact, had decided to go for a stroll around town. Iruka got the nagging feeling he didn't want to leave Sasuke alone, since he kept pulling the boy with him. He even suspected that he would forget they weren't alone if it wasn't for Sakura, who kept bugging him. The chuunin glanced at Kakashi who was walking quietly beside him. Has he noticed? Would Naruto be able to save Sasuke from his darkness? Iruka wondered looking back at the two boys.

'They're growing up so fast.' He sighed and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised he looked in the silver-framed face. Kakashi gave him a friendly smile that told him that there was nothing to worry about. 'NO!' He stopped his train of thoughts immediately. He wasn't going to think Kakashi was nice. How could he after everything he had done to him!

"I had a great time, thanks for the invitation!" Sakura interrupted his personal dilemma. He forced a smile on his face and watched the girl turn around to enter her house. He hadn't even noticed they had reached her house.

'It's Kakashi's fault!' He decided and glared mentally at the man beside him. The four males continued their way only stopping when Sasuke announced he was also going home. Naruto tried to stop him and when that didn't work tried to invite himself over, but the Uchiha wasn't listening. In the end the blonde looked sadly how the raven disappeared in the dark.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll see him again tomorrow." Iruka reassured him and the blonde forced a smile on his face before turning to his old sensei. It hurt the chuunin to see that mask in place again. The two senseis guided the blonde home and when only the two of them were still standing outside Iruka decided he was done being mister nice-guy.

"I'm going home!" He declared and stepped away from the other without waiting for a reaction. After a couple of minutes he slowed down his pace, thinking he was alone, but instead Kakashi fell in step next to him. "Wha-?" The copy-nin just smiled innocently, making the other glare at him. The chuunin didn't trust him, but instead of trying to get rid of him, he let him be. When they stood before his door he turned absurdly towards the silver nin. "You're not coming inside!" Iruka warned the jounin, who was still smiling innocently. With a last glare the chuunin turned back to his front door and unlocked it, but he wasn't going to open it until the jounin had left. He turned back around with a rude remark already on the tip of his tongue, but before he could make any sound there were a pair of lips on his. Iruka's eyes widened in shock.

This wasn't like any of the other kisses they had shared. There wasn't any trace of force or dominance in this one and the chuunin was almost scared to think it, but it was kind of sweet. Gently the lips released his again and Kakashi quickly put his mask back in place.

"Goodnight, Iruka-kun." And he walked away leaving a stunned chuunin behind.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Iruka-kun?" Nagisa asked as the chuunin sighed for the fourth time.

"Ah, yes, yes of course." He got a weird look and he smiled at her reassuringly. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About anyone special?" She had to ask and a blush gave her her answer. "Whoever it is I'm sure she would be thrilled to have you interested in her. I know I would." She added blushing herself, before making a quick escape. Iruka sighed again. He couldn't tell her it wasn't a she, but a he and that he was Hatake Kakashi. His leaned forward until his upper body was entirely resting on his desk. He couldn't get over that kiss, it was so… He sighed again and turned his head to look outside through the window.

"Perfect…" He muttered. 'NO, NO!' He shook his head fiercely in denial. He had already decided to not fall in the jounin's trap and that was all it was, a trap.

* * *

It was late at night when he heard someone knock on his door. It was one knock, but it couldn't have been more demanding or desperate, Iruka couldn't decide, but he did get up. He had the feeling something big was about to happen as he straightened his pajama. He walked over to his front door and opened it already knowing who it would be. He decided he knew and wasn't hoping. Like expected Kakashi was standing before him, but he didn't jump him.

"What's wrong." Iruka asked in a whisper. The jounin wasn't acting normal. Suddenly the copy-nin moved and the chuunin stabilized himself by moving his right foot backwards. His lips opened with greed ready to accept to other but Kakashi's lips didn't land on his. "K-Kakashi?" Iruka asked shocked. The jounin was hugging him to his body desperately. The knock had been desperate the chuunin realized. "Kakashi." His voice was warm as he raised his arms to hold the other. They stayed like that for a while until Iruka decided this had been going on long enough. He needed his sleep, not to mention his front door still stood wide open. He pealed the other of him and quickly closed the door. Examining the wooden structure before him he took a deep breath before turning back to the guest who was standing a little lost in his hall. What was he going to do? He couldn't leave him alone in this state. "Come on." He pulled the older man to his bedroom, where he removed the other's vest and trousers. Iruka couldn't help but stare at the copy-nin's body for a minute before crawling in his bed. "Are you coming?" The chuunin asked as the other was just standing there looking down on him. For once Kakashi was being obedient and quietly slid next to him. Iruka sighed as the jounin was laying as stiff as a corpse. "Open your arms." Still being the good kid, the copy-nin did as he was told and the chuunin shifted between them. "Sleep." Iruka muttered feeling tiredness take over. Just before he completely disappeared in dreamland he felt the other's arms tighten around him.

* * *

Iruka stared in shock at Kotetsu. "Sasuke… what!" The banded chuunin nodded sadly, he hadn't wanted to be the one to bring the bad news to the teacher, but he had a right to know. "He's gone?" Iruka had to asked again to be sure. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sasuke had betrayed Konoha and left to join Orochimaru. Kotetsu nodded while laying his hand supporting on his friend's shoulder. "Oh, Naruto!"

"He's gone after him." Iruka looked aimlessly around. "He isn't alone. And if anyone can bring Sasuke-san back it would be Naruto-san." Kotetsu had deliberate added san, he wanted to sound respectful. Suddenly something came to the teacher.

"He knew!" He yelled shocked and angry before twirling on his feet. Kotetsu could any look in confusion at the smaller getting man, who was fuming with rage.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Iruka muttered after wandering aimlessly around the village for an hour. 'Kakashi knew…' The chuunin shook his head, 'that's why he was so weird yesterday!' He sighed as he stopped at the stone that contained his parent's name. He had seen Kakashi here before so knew the silver-head had also lost people close to him. He sighed again as he kneeled down. "What's that why he was like that?" He asked his parents. "He's also afraid to lose more loved ones?" His head dropped down between his knees. "I want to see him." He confessed quietly.

* * *

It had been two days since Sasuke left and all five genins had made it back. Not all in a good condition but things were looking up so the chuunin had promised himself to think positive. He just brought his favorite blonde a visit and it hurt him to see the lost look in the boy's eyes. Sasukes' betrayal had struck him deeply and Iruka felt so helpless. He walked through the village letting his feet carry him to wherever they wanted. He stopped at the academy and as he recalled the times he had spent with Naruto and his friends, tears welled up in his eyes. He continued his walk and found himself at the gravestone now. He felt just as lonely as the day his parents died. Silently he wished to be in Kakashi's arms again like that night. 'Who am I kidding, Kakashi only takes, he doesn't give.' He grimaced as a tear ran over his cheek. He knew the copy-nin had been avoiding him since that day. It seemed like everywhere he came he could sense his chakra close by and if he casually asked someone of his whereabouts he got a: 'He just left,' as answer. "Forget him!" He ordered himself aloud hoping hearing it would have a greater effect than only thinking it. He smiled sadly at the gravestone. "I'll be going now."

* * *

A month had passed since Sasuke's betrayal and now Naruto had also left the village with Jiraiya. Iruka missed the blonde like made and it didn't help that the academically leave had started. Now he had so much free time he couldn't ignore the feelings he had suppressed for a month. Like expected Kakashi hadn't looked for him and the only time he saw him was when he dropped off a report at someone else's desk, never his. Not even a glance had come his way. How many times he had just wanted to confront the guy and tell him to stop being scared of love, but he could never find him. Now after a month he had practically given up, with the excuse that was the best for his own wellbeing. Being with such a weirdo like the copy-nin would drive him insane. 'Maybe I should ask Tsunade-sama to put me on active duty during the leave.' He had been thinking about this for a while now. 'It would be good to leave the village for once.' Iruka nodded to himself and changed his direction towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

It hadn't taken much willpower to convince the Hokage since they were a little short on nins at the moment. Satisfied with himself he walked home. For the first time he felt like he was useful again. It didn't take long for the first mission to come his way. Just outside the village was a plantation that was being robbed daily by youngsters. Tsunade had found it the perfect job for him. 'Even during leave I have to teach kids a lesson.' Iruka sighed while putting his kunais in his back pouch. He checked himself a last time before walking to his hall. After putting on his shoes he nodded to himself that he was ready and stepped outside. He didn't get far since a broad chest was blocking him. Shocked he started at Kakashi. "Wha-?" He started to ask but everything turned back before the question left his lips.

**

* * *

**

The back of his neck was killing Iruka as he woke up. "What…?" He stopped right there, he knew what had happened. "Kakashi!" He gritted his teeth and his eyes fell on his bedroom clock. "8 pm!" His legs flew of his mattress and he sprinted to his window. It was already dark. "I missed my mission." He mumbled. "Tsunade-sama is going to kill me." He panicked before laid his forehead against the cool window in defeat. 'Why did he do that?' Iruka couldn't understand Kakashi. For more than month the guy had been ignoring him with all his might and then he suddenly showed up. "Does he hate me that much?" The chuunin could only image the jounin detested him for seeing him in his weak state. Those thoughts saddened him more than he wished they did. "I don't like him!" He stated to his reflection but it didn't convince him. "I don't…" He muttered again as he clenched his eyes close.

**Stephke23: Iruka's falling for the weird copy-nin and Kakashi got scared. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter is up. **

**Thanks for reviewing:  
****Behan****  
****volaju66****  
****Luna Dark Light****  
****Victory Is For the Weak****  
****Ryu Earth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any money from this!**

After drowning in self-pity Iruka made his way to the Hokage tower. "You can do this!" He gave himself courage and strode towards Tsunade's office. He kind of had hoped to run into Shizune and apologize to her, but it seemed the assistant was nowhere to be found. 'Now that I think about it, would Tsunade-sama still be in her office?' His entire sense of time was off, but he decide to try his luck. He knocked and heard a grumble from behind the door. After a minute Tsunade yelled he could come in.

"Iruka-san? From where the late visit?" The chuunin stepped closer, holding his breath. "Ah, wait…" The Hokage seemed to remember something.

'Now it's coming!' Unconsciously the teacher closed his eyes.

"You're here to see if the Hatake-brat brought your report." Iruka's eyes shot open in confusion. "He did, don't worry. Making him write your report word for word seemed to have worked. You've got to tell me your secret." She winked as the chuunin could only nod.

"I-I'll let you get back to work." He mumbled and quietly left.

'The mission, did Kakashi do it?' Iruka asked himself while staring aimlessly in the dark before him. 'Maybe he didn't! I would be in even more trouble now since I didn't say anything to Tsunade-sama.' He bit his lower-lip not knowing what to do. If Kakashi really wanted to make his life miserable, he was screwed. 'No, I'm not giving up! He better watches his back from now on!' The teacher shook his fist angry in the air.

**

* * *

**

'I might have said he should watch his back but… I can't find him.' Iruka's head dropped down as he admitted his defeat. He had been running around the village for hours but still nobody had seen the silver-head. "And I need to get to the Hokage tower, my shift's about to start." He mumbled promising himself to continue his search afterwards. He greeted his colleagues as he entered the mission office and dropped down behind his desk. He sighed and felt someone stare at him.

"You still haven't talked to that person, have you?" Nagisa asked when he looked at her. He shook his head. Now Nagisa sighed, it hadn't taken long for her to understand that there was someone else in Iruka's heart. She had given up on him and was now frustrated that, whoever it was, had been playing with her dear colleague's heart. She couldn't believe she had given him up for some jerk. "Maybe it would be better to forget about her." She suggested carefully and the brown-head snored.

"That would be the smartest thing, but every time he does something…" He clenches his hands around some papers imaging it was Kakashi's neck.

"He?" Nagisa suddenly repeated and his hands' strength lessened. He had never told her it was a guy.

"Yeah, he…" He looked apologizing at her. He should have told her and looked straight in Kakashi's eye over her shoulder. 'He's glaring at me!' He thought shocked.

"That makes it even harder, doesn't it." Nagisa got over her surprise and smiled sadly. She never had any change to begin with. Iruka pulled his eyes from Kakashi's single one and smiled back at her.

"Don't worry…" He stopped when a hand slammed a report between them. Surprised the two colleagues followed the arm to its owner. Iruka blushed seeing Kakashi up close for the first time in a month. Nagisa saw this and smirked knowingly.

"I better get to work, bye Iruka-kun." She smiled sweetly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her eyes narrowed at Kakashi before she walked over to her desk.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka tried to get the silver-head's attention who was looking at the woman's back. "Thanks for the hard work." He said when the copy-nin finally looked at him. "My mission," he continued as his fingers straightened the report, "did you actually do it?"

"Do I get a reward if I did?" Came as answer, which made the chuunin glare.

"It seems you don't want any rewards from me anymore." He knew Kakashi understood the actual meaning as his single eye widened. Suddenly the copy-nin smiled again, waved and poofed away. Iruka glared at the empty spot. 'Now I still don't know if he did it or not.'

**

* * *

**

'Maybe I should ask Tsunade permission to visit the farm to check up on it.' Iruka sighed as he walked home. He had given up on getting a straight answer out of Kakashi. After entering his home the chuunin dropped his shoes and vest in the hall. He wasn't in the mood to put them neatly away. He stretched himself as he walked into his living room and glanced at his kitchen. Was he glad he had already eaten. After work a couple of colleagues had invited him to grab a bite to eat. He continued his way towards the bedroom while opening his pants. He was going to drop his pants and pullover in his room, he figured he could wear them tomorrow again. Afterwards he would take a nice long shower, washing away everything that was bothering him. Yes, it sounded like a great plan, but the moment he felt a pair of hands cover his it flew out the door. Without a word he turned and pulled Kakashi's mask down.

The kiss was fierce, they both had seemed to have waited too long for it. The copy-nin's hands traveled over the chuunin's hips towards his buttocks and groped them before slipping inside the already lose pants. A moan slipped from Iruka's lips and he felt the other harden. Before he knew it his pants and underwear had been removed completely and his legs were clinging around the jounin's waist. His back got pressed against his bedroom door and he felt the silver-head grab his dick. Kakashi started pumping him while he shifted his body against his uke's. Now he didn't need his other hand to support the brown-head anymore and moved it to the other's hole. He started teasingly running his finger around it and inserted a couple of times, but didn't go deeper than the tip of his finger. Iruka was clinging desperately at Kakashi, the teasing was driving him crazy and he could feel his climax coming closer. He moved the other's face back toward him and captured those lips again. His kiss was sloppy as he had lost all reasoning and he creamed in the other's mouth when he came. Kakashi didn't let his lips go far and his heart fluttered when he received for the second time a sweet, loveable kiss. He could feel Kakashi's hands switch and his hole got lubricated with his own cum. His reasoning returned a little and for the first time he felt the bulb in the copy-nin's pants.

'He made me come first.' He realized surprised as the first finger entered. Kakashi released his lips and he found himself staring deeply in those mismatched eyes. A second finger entered and a groan of discomfort got kissed away from his lips. "Kakashi!" He panted feeling the other scissor him while his cock got grabbed again.

"Ready to come again?" The silver-head chuckled as he felt the chuunin react to his touch immediately.

"Stop… teasing…"

"But I need to prepare you, I don't want to hurt you." The jounin kissed him again and Iruka greedily sucked on the lower lip. It had never taken so long to prepare him and now he wanted the copy-nin badly. "Maybe we should go to the bed." Kakashi suddenly muttered and got a glare as answer. Deciding he better took charge himself, the chuunin linked his arm around the jounin's neck and let his other slide down to Kakashi's pants. He released the copy-nin's throbbing length and pushed him towards his opening.

"Get in already!" He hissed impatiently. This drove every doubt from Kakashi's mind and he kissed the teacher fiercely while sliding inside him. Slowly he started moving, still making sure he didn't hurt the other. Iruka's hips started moving in time with him making him go deeper with every thrust. It didn't take long for both of them to come. Iruka felt his reason return completely and unconsciously tightened his grip on the jounin. He didn't want him to go. He didn't want to wait another month before he could feel him again.

"Now…" Kakashi's voice sounded breathless and Iruka's stopped breathing. "We are going to the bed!" The brown-head started breathing again and looked shocked and hopefully at the other, who just kissed his doubts away.

**

* * *

**

Iruka stayed as silent as he could. He had been awake for a while now but he refused to open is eyes. If he did, Kakashi would leave for sure. He couldn't release his clinging hold on the other even if he wanted to. "Stop taking missions!" The silver-head suddenly ordered out of nowhere and brown orbs revealed themselves to the world.

"What! Why should I?" Kakashi kept his eyes on the ceiling refusing to look at him.

"I can't go around doing two missions at the same time!" He stated matter-of-fact.

"Who told you to do my missions?" Iruka glared at him, but the mismatched eyes still weren't looking at him. He huffed in annoyance and crawled on top of the other. Finally Kakashi didn't had any choice but the look at him.

"I won't allow you to leave the village!" He stated and Iruka got even more annoyed.

"And who are you to decide if I leave this village or not?" Instead of answering the copy-nin kept his eyes locked on the brown ones above him. "You're not going to say anything?" The chuunin could feel himself losing his patience. "Forget it!" He yelled in the end and got off the other. He raised himself from the bed only to get pulled back on it. His lips were caught in a searching kiss. Iruka sighed in confusion. "What is it you want from me?" He asked searching the normal covered face for an answer.

"For you not to go on missions." Kakashi smiled and got a bored look back.

"And why, oh why can't I go on missions and don't dare to answer you can't do two missions at a time!" The chuunin warned him not to use the same excuse again. He was good at making stupid excuses, but this time the copy-nin just held his mouth. Iruka rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. "Let go…" He started to move Kakashi's arms from him, but he only tightened his grip. The brown-head glared at him but the jounin avoided his eyes and dropped his head on the chuunin's shoulder.

"I-I don't want to lose…" He mumbled and the glare changed into confusion.

"Lose what, is this some kind of bet!" The teacher yelled angry.

"No!" The copy-nin's arms tightened even more. "I just can't…" Iruka sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to get a straight answer out of the older man.

"You do know that Tsunade-sama isn't going to send me on a suicide-mission. I'm a teacher for crying out loud." He went back to the problem at hand.

"Anything can happen on a mission. A D can turn into an A or a S before you know it." Kakashi shot back.

"Of course I know that, but I'm not going to let it control my life. I'm a ninja, I live for Konoha and if that would demand my li-…" A hand covered his mouth and he looked surprised into Kakashi's eyes.

"Don't say that. You can't die… I won't let you!" Brown eyes widened in surprise finally understanding the other.

"You… don't want me to die? That's what's been bothering you?" Iruka almost couldn't believe it. He actually meant something to the copy-nin. Kakashi looked everywhere except at the man before him and the brown-head thought he saw a hint of redness on the other's cheeks. Suddenly he couldn't help but smile. "I won't die."

"You can't know that!" Finally the jounin looked him in the eye.

"I can't but… if someone is waiting for me I'll make sure to come back home." Now it was the chuunin who averted his eyes while blushing.

"So," Kakashi got his playfulness back and pulled the younger man on his lap. "You want me to wait for you?" He forced the brown-head to look at him. Iruka felt his heartbeat increase as he looked in those mismatched eyes. This was it, if he ever wanted to be with Kakashi he had to be honest now.

"Yes." His voice sounded serious and stable. The jounin seemed surprised with the straight forward answer and the chuunin forced himself to continue. "And you can't sleep with other people." He made his demand and he stared intently at the silver-head.

"Then… does that mean you'll also wait for me." Kakashi teased him.

"Of course!" Iruka puffed in feint annoyance.

"I can live with that." The copy-nin ran his tongue over the cinnamon skin of the neck in front of him. A moan escaped the chuunin's lips which got to Kakashi's crotch and he pushed the brown-head on his back. The look in the jounin's eyes told Iruka he wasn't going anywhere soon.

**

* * *

**

A brown-head walked casually from the academy towards his house. Today Kakashi was supposed to get back. He knew the copy-nin had succeeded his mission since he had sent one of his ninja dogs which he always did when he was on his way home. It was his way of putting the chuunin at ease. He could be sweet in his own way. Iruka smiled while waving at one of his students, who was helping her mother with groceries. "Maybe I should make something special for dinner." He thought aloud.

"Yeah, maybe you should!" Came a whisper behind him, making him jump slightly.

"Sakura-chan, don't do that!" He panted turning towards the female. She was the only one who would do that, except Kakashi of course, but he would sneak a grope.

"How are you, Iruka-sensei?" She asked cheerfully.

"Fine, Sakura-chan, how are you?" He answered politely.

"Good, good, so what is this about a special dinner?" She leaned forwards to look him in the eye as he leaned backwards.

"Can't I pamper myself once in a while?" He asked innocently, but he knew she wouldn't buy it. Sometimes he wondered if she knew.

"So it isn't for someone special?" The pink-nin raised and descended her eyebrows a couple of times very suggestive.

'She knows!' Now Iruka was certain, but he didn't really know how to react. Because to be able to react he needed to know what Kakashi and he just were. Sure since that one fateful night they had been sleeping with each other for about six months now. Sometimes the copy-nin stayed for a meal, most of the time after a mission. But Iruka knew that when he came back from a mission, he wasn't his first priority. Not that Kakashi didn't visit him the same day that he came back. He had too since most of the time he seemed to have lost his mind and jumped him the moment his eyes fell on him. But every time he could smell the soap on him and he wasn't going to believe he washed himself specially because of him. No, something else was going on and he didn't think he had any right to ask what it was. He was already getting more than he thought possible.

"Well, you better get home in time. Bye Iruka-sensei." Sakura disappeared just as suddenly as she had appeared.

'I wonder if she's training on that.' The brown-head thought when he was alone again. He continued on his way home and found a little dog waiting for him. Between his teeth he was holding a piece of paper, which Iruka accepted. He petted the dog quickly before he could disappear again. Once gone, the chuunin opened the letter. He read it… and read it, before making a face in disbelieve.

"Be ready, I have another appointment!" He read aloud and suddenly got angry. "Who the hell does he think I am? His fuck-buddy to toy with when he's in the mood?" He yelled angry. This was a night the copy-nin wouldn't forget he promised himself.

**

* * *

**

He could feel the other the moment he entered his house. Iruka sat on his couch and glared at the dark shadow walking closer. "Iruka-kun!" The teacher relaxed a little when he heard the happy voice. It seemed like the mission hadn't been that hard and Kakashi wasn't in a need for sex. It didn't take long for the copy-nin to jump the chuunin but Iruka lost it when he smelt the soap.

"Get off me!" He yelled angry and pushed the silver-head of him. The copy-nin looked shocked at him and he felt his anger increase. He finally released the paper that hadn't left his hand once and watched it be snatched out of the air.

"Oh, Iru-…"

"Stop it, get out!" Tears were threading to fall.

"Iruka…"

"Get out!" The first tear rolled over his cheek. 'No, I can't let him see me like this!' The chuunin thought angry as he tried to hide his face, but his shin got pulled upwards in an iron grip.

"Iruka-kun…" Kakashi sounded so sad that the teacher almost wanted to believe he really was sorry. More tears fell but got wiped away immediately. "That note was for Sakura-chan." Brown eyes widened in shock.

"You… and Sakura…" He had lost him to a female, a younger, more powerful female. He wanted to yell, scream dead, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was cry even more. Kakashi pulled him against his body and embraced him tightly.

"Let me explain, Iruka-kun. Sakura-chan knows about us."

"I know…" Iruka wanted to push the man off him, but he couldn't. Instead he clung even more to him while hiding his tear-stained face in the jounin's chest.

"And she's a little overprotective when it comes to her old sensei." The copy-nin continued. "She told me she would kill me I hurt you." The chuunin was getting a little confused. That didn't fit in his theory. "She even made me promise to visit her before going to see you." Iruka's breath got stuck in his throat.

'Here it comes.' His heart started a marathon. What did he wanted to hear?

"And she won't let me leave until she's done a medical check-up…"

"And shower?" The brown-head sounded a little hopeful and raised his head to look at Kakashi, who rolled his eyes.

"She goes nuts if I try to leave without showering. Always telling me you don't like blood and…" Iruka was staring intently at him.

"That's it?" The jounin stopped his rambling and looked innocently at the shorter man in his arms.

"What did you think? I was doing Sakura-chan." He shuddered a little. "She's insane. Just thinking how she used to stalk Sasuke…" He shuddered again. The chuunin could only stare at him and suddenly felt so embarrassed. Here he was crying in Kakashi's arms because he thought he was cheating on him with Sakura, while they weren't even officially dating. He blushed bright red and shuffled out of the arms that were holding him.

"I'm sorry…" He didn't know what to say. He sat down on his couch again and felt it move under him as Kakashi joined him.

"Don't be." The copy-nin caressed a lock of brown hair behind the teacher's ear. Suddenly Iruka clenched his hands. He had to know. He had to ask.

"Kakashi, what are we?" It took all of his will-power to look the other in the eye. The jounin stiffened and pulled his hand away.

"Don't do this, Iruka."

"I have to know! I can't keep doubting! I… I…" Iruka felt like he was ending it even if every bone in his body was against that. A silence passed between them and the chuunin gave up. The jounin was never going to say the things he wanted to hear. He looked down at his legs and waited for the other to leave. The couch moved again as Kakashi got up and made his way towards the front door. Tears started to fall again and as the teacher tried to stiffen his cries he suddenly jumped up hearing a bam. He looked up to see the copy-nin's fist in his wall.

"Shit," The jounin mumbled but didn't turn around as he continued, "it has to be you." Iruka's eyes widened. This was what he had wanted to hear all along. His feet moved on their own as he stepped closer to the other. Kakashi turned around slightly hearing him come closer and the chuunin pulled his mask down before capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Somehow they made it back to the couch where the copy-nin moved his lips to the younger man's ear. "If you leave me I'll kill you." He promised darkly and Iruka pulled him in a sweet kiss.

"I won't leave you."

The End

**Stephke23: That it, Kakashi finally admitted it has to be Iruka. The way I wrote him I can't imagine him saying I love you after only six months. Hope you liked the story! R&R**


End file.
